ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia Starkey
Olivia Starkey is one of the main protagonists in We Happy Few 2. Biography She was born on February 14, 1927. Olivia was the granddaughter of Ollie Starkey, niece of Roger Starkey and daughter of Regine Starkey. At the age of nine, Olivia starts training at the gym because she wants to be a soldier like her grandfather. When she was nineteen years old, Olivia signs up to the army to become the first female soldier to serve the military. At the age of twenty-six, Olivia fights the German soldiers during World War II. Unfortunately, she has been injured while fighting. After the war, Olivia returns to her home where she can rest from her work. Her grandfather Ollie comes to her bedroom and comforts her because the Scottish soldiers have been defeated by the German soldiers. Ollie give her something special, it was a doll named Stephen. She love Olivia now lives in Victory Memorial Camp where she services the army. Robert asks her about the tanks were fake, it actually made of paper-mâché instead of metal. She was confused about the tanks were made of paper-mâché. Physical Appearance Olivia is a tall and slim woman with red hair and red lips. She wears military fatigues as well as combat boots. Events of We Happy Few 2 Annie visits the bar where she meets a female military soldier named Olivia Starkey who lives in her old house with Ollie Starkey. She asked her about everyone who took the joy and forgets bad things, they also listen to Uncle Jack on the TV every day and night. But unfortunately, Uncle Jack got off his joy, standing up from the seat, taking out the cricket bat, and begins smashing all camera. After that, he disappears from the broadcast room and possibly become Foggy Jack. Annie was worried about Jane losing her brother just like Arthur betrayed his brother because he swap the ID cards to avoid goes to Germany. Luckily, Olivia approximated the distance at forty miles away from the bar. So Annie asking Olivia to join her to find Petunia and she says yes. Later, Olivia is searching for Jane and Annie's special letter, she used the map to find the right direction. Annie felt anxiety and bit dizzy because she remembers that Petunia and she are taking a walk at the park, then suddenly Petunia was been disappeared while Annie picking the flowers up. She then turns around as Petunia is gone, Annie begins to search for her. Olivia catches her as Annie is about to faint, she then carries her for a while. She saw the TVs around Wellington Wells. Olivia was talking to Jane about her brother become Foggy Jack after Personality Olivia is a tough and brave woman who services the military army. She is also calm, kind and helpful when she is not at the army. However, Olivia can be polite and kind when the wellies and sometimes wastrels meet her at different locations. Abilities Olivia's abilities are centered mainly around combat as taking down the enemies, such as soldiers and doctors. Trivia * Olivia sounds like Victoria Byng but speaks with a Scottish accent. * She is shown has a soft spot for her grandfather because Ollie loves her so much since he was protecting her from danger. *Olivia doesn't have diabetes like her grandfather. **She also doesn't throw up when she takes a Joy pill. *Despite being tough most of the time, Olivia is shown to be shy, scared and sympathetic. * According to the fans, She is everyone's favorite character and make fanarts of her. * Despite being a military soldier, Olivia is shown has a loved for dresses, Uncle Jack, butteries, * According to Annie, Olivia has been spanked by the spankers and someone. * Unlike her grandfather, she is actually nice and polite to the Wellies, Joy Doctors, Bobbies, and Wastrels rather than mean and rude. * Olivia is secretly a girly girl when she on the girly girl side. * She has a bunch of guns rather than just a cricket bat as shown in the trailer. * Olivia is shown has been beaten up by Jane Worthing. * Her skirt has been blown away when she steps on a grate. * She is shown flirting with the Bobbies and Joy Doctors. ** Her underwear is white and seen visible whenever see her private parts. ** Her cup size is F which is why she has big breasts and butt. ** When Olivia takes off her clothes, she is shown her underwear with visible private parts. ** Olivia is shown to be a seducer and flirtatious woman. ** She is also shown to be a pervert. ** Olivia touches someone's private parts from behind. * During the sex scene, Olivia touches one of her private parts from her underwear. * Olivia is shown to flirt with Wellies * When Olivia uses a rifle to shoot the enemies Gallery Olivia Starkey/GalleryCategory:Unfinished pages Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Female Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Military Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Soldiers